Breed Pirates
|captain = Breed }} The Breed Pirates is an anime-only pirate crew founded by Breed. Jolly Roger The Breed Pirates' Jolly Roger consists the top of a normal human skull with a crack at the top. Where the jaw should be is replaced with a blue collar with spikes (symbolizing Breed's method for controlling his subordinates), and behind the skull is a purple X with green splotches at both sides. Members The Breed Pirates originally consisted of humans under the command of their captain Breed. However, after the crew mutinied against their captain and threw him overboard, Breed swore to never trust humans again and decided to only have animals on his crew. The fate of the original crew after the mutiny is unknown, but it was clear that the relationship between them and their captain was never that strong, as they considered their captain a selfish individual who did not care for the feelings of others. Breed then used his ability to enslave the Sea Animal Pirates as his new crew. Eventually they rebelled against him, effectively leaving Breed without a crew once more. Crew Strength It is unknown how strong the old crew was, but while Breed was in control of the Sea Animal Pirates, they proved strong enough to present a challenge to the Straw Hat Pirates. Breed himself could also augment the strength of those controlled by his Peto Peto no Mi, as shown when he used it on himself to increase his strength and muscle mass. Ship Breed's ship was an enormous vessel with a metallic haul and numerous sails. Her outer appearance is never fully seen, due to only being shown at night. Her interior appears to have a large aquarium room filled with water, as well as a docking area for submarines with plants in it. One area of the ship resembles the interior of a circus, which fits with Breed's ringmaster theme. There is an area filled with prison cells where Breed keeps his slaves, and numerous Surveillance Den Den Mushis are kept there for monitoring the slaves. There are also numerous speakers placed across the ship, which Breed uses to broadcast his voice to make sure his slaves never miss an order and are unable to ignore his commands. When Breed was captain of his old crew, they had a ship with a metal haul similar to the later one. It is unknown how Breed acquired a second ship after he was abandoned. After Breed was thrown off his old ship, he was briefly forced to sail the seas on a small boat. History Past Some time ago, Breed got into a conflict with his crew, resulting in a mutiny where they threw him overboard. Breed continued sailing the seas on a small boat, swearing to never trust humans again. He came across the Sea Animal Pirates and used the power of his Peto Peto no Mi to enslave them, making them part of the Breed Pirates. Caesar Retrieval Arc After discovering the Straw Hat Pirates out at sea and seeing Caesar Clown in their custody, Breed used the Sea Animal Pirates under his control to attack them and kidnapped Caesar during the chaos. Luffy, Law and Chopper gave chase and arrived at Breed's massive ship, where they were confronted by the Sea Animal Pirates. After some fighting, Breed used his powers to enslave the three pirates. He revealed to them that he kidnapped Caesar in order to use him to manufacture SMILEs to turn everyone in the world into animals before enslaving them, turning the entire world into his personal crew of animal slaves. Breed decided to kill Law and Luffy by making them fight one another, but ultimately has them thrown off the ship. Unknown to Breed, Law used his Ope Ope no Mi to teleport himself and Luffy inside the ship, where they encountered an escaped Caesar. Law revealed that he had discovered the weakness to Breed's power, and plugs his, Luffy's and Caesar's ears to resist Breed. Breed, enraged by this, went berserk and used his powers on himself, transforming into a muscular brute. However, he was no match for Luffy, who defeated him along with the Kung-Fu Dugong, freeing the Sea Animal Pirates and putting an end to the Breed Pirates. Major Battles *Breed Pirates vs. Straw Hat Pirates *Breed vs Sea Animal Pirates and Luffy References Site Navigation it:Pirati di Breed Category:Non-Canon New World Characters Category:Non-Canon Former Pirate Crews